


Et ça continue encore et encore

by LisenChan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OS, Songfic, leger Tcest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui je suis? Pour les prochains jours, ton pire ami. <br/>Ce que je fais là ? ...Regarde. Elle arrive, ta belle April, avec à son bras son petit-ami, Casey. <br/>Ça y est, tu commence à comprendre. <br/>Crois-moi, mon pote, ça, ce n'est que le début. <br/>OS - SONGFIC - léger Tcest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et ça continue encore et encore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclameur : rien à moi, la série 2012 est exploitée par Nikelodeon. La chanson est de Francis Cabrel « Et ça continue encore et encore »
> 
> Paring : Donnie centric, un peu de Tcest vers la fin.
> 
> Classement : T
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure: Parce que ça me tient à cœur, parce qu'à moi ça plait, j'ai écris du Tcest. À vous qui lirez, peut-être aussi. En tout cas, je l'espère.
> 
> J'ai adapté la Songfic, les phrases de la chanson (en gras) sont intégrées au texte mais n'apparaissent pas forcement dans l'ordre. Premier essai, j'aime bien mais c'est pas évident.
> 
> Une dernière chose, je vois le narrateur un peu comme l'ami ninja imaginaire d'AfroSamourai. Si vous ne connaissez pas cet anime, je vous conseille d'aller le voir : ce n'est pas long, c'est super mais attention le sang y coule et pas qu'un peu.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Elle s'est confessée.

Et toi t'a cru mourir.

T'aurais aimé crever mais c'est raté, là t'es juste blessé. Écorché. Désossé.

Ça t'a fait tellement mal, de les voir là, devant toi. Leurs regards enamourés. Leurs mains enlacées. Leurs airs gênés de deux écoliers. Heureusement pour toi, ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'à s'embrasser, tu ne l'aurais surement pas supporté. April O'Neil et Casey Jones. La fille que tu aimes avec votre meilleur ami.

Ils t'ont regardé en silence, attendant probablement ton consentement, ta bénédiction mais ils n'ont eu que ton silence. **L´instant d´après le vent se déchaîne** dans ta tête et tu fuis, loin de cette douleur qui te vrille le cœur **et tu te retrouves seul assis par terre** dans ta chambre où tu t'es enfermé. Tu ne veux voir personne. Ni tes frères, ni lui, ni elle. Surtout pas elle. Je comprends, tu sais ?

Tes joues inondées de tes larmes… Ça brule, n'est-ce pas ? Ça brule en dehors, ça brule en dedans. **Et ça continue encore et encore. C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord**... ? Non ? Tu m'étonnes. Pourtant ça commence juste, mon pote. Bienvenu dans mon monde, certain appelle ça la vie, moi j'appelle ça l'enfer.

Dis, ça fait combien de temps que t'es là, à pleurer ? Des jours, tu dis ? Haha, ne rêve pas **, les heures s´allongent comme des semaines** mais ça ne fait que peu qu'ils sont venus te tuer avec leur bonheur tout nouveau, tout beau.

**Quelque chose vient de tomber, sur les lames de ton plancher**. C'est ton corps qui ne peut plus te porter. Ah, il beau le fier Ninja **à bondir à chaque bruit de portière** qui annonce enfin leur départ. Ouais, ils sont partis ensemble. Ils sont un couple à présent.

Regarde-toi, caché sous tes draps, roulé en boule et **c´est toujours le même film qui passe** dans ta tête. Faut dire aussi que là-dessous ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'est la malédiction des génies. Un cerveau jamais au repos qui **continue encore et encore** à te montrer **vos corps qui se séparent** et les leurs qui s'assemblent.

Mais t'as conscience que **ce n'est que le début** ? Oui ? **D'accord, d'accord** , je me tais.

Pour l'instant.

 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tiens, tu entends ? Ils viennent te chercher, te faire prendre l'air et t'emmener dehors en mission. Tes frères ont besoin de toi mais ils ne savent pas que tu n'es plus là. Il y a de la lumière mais il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, toi, **t´es tout seul au fond de l´espace, t´as personne devant**...

**Quelque chose vient de tomber, sur les lames de ton plancher** , au milieu des larmes qui mouillaient le bois ta couverture traine abandonnée. Ils ont réussi à te faire sortir mais pantin mécanique, tu ne vaux pas mieux que le robot que tu as construit. Tu lis dans leurs regards de l'inquiétude, de la peine et autre chose. De la pitié peut-être ? D'être le seul à n'avoir rien vu venir, de souffrir autant pour un fantasme qui se brise ?

Et oui, je te suis encore, même dehors je ne te lâcherais pas. Même ici, sur les toits, **c'est les mêmes endroits** mais **deux fois trop grands**. Partout où te regarde tu la vois. Elle est partout autour de toi. Elle hante tes endroits familiers qui te semblent pourtant vide cette nuit car elle n'est plus là. Elle ne sera plus jamais là.

Alors **t´y avances comme dans des couloirs** , rasant les murs et te tassant, **t´arrangeant pour éviter les miroirs** des vitres qui te renvois l'image de toi, seul et déprimé. Alors tu tabasses du Foot et tu réduis en miette des Kraang, pour ne plus penser, pour ne pas sombrer, seulement pour oublier ne serais-ce qu'un bref instant.

Ouais, je sais, ça fait mal. Mal à en crever. Mais rêve pas, la mort ne viendra pas pour toi. Pas ce soir, ni tous les autres soirs. Faudra que tu apprennes à vivre avec cette douleur, cette absence et surtout cette présence. À ses cotés. Et qui n'est pas toi.

Et quand tu comprends ça, ta respiration se bloque et là **, t´entends à chaque fois que tu respires le bruit d'un bout de tissu qui se déchire**. Non, ce n'est pas un tissu, Don, c'est juste ton cœur. Après tout, à quoi il sert cet organe félon, à part à faire mal ? À rien, on est d'accord.

Mais tu sais quoi mon pote ? Raph avait raison.

Non, non, j'ai rien fumé. Mais au fond de toi tu le sais aussi, même si ça, ça fait presque aussi mal que le couteau que ta jolie rousse t'as planté dans la poitrine. Et ouais mon pote, elle est partie avec lui alors **dis-toi qu´elle est de l´autre côté du pôle. Dis-toi surtout qu´elle ne reviendra pas.** Fais comme Raph te l'a conseillé, **faudrait que tu l´oublies à longueur de journée** , ça serait bien mieux pour toi.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Je suis pas sympa ? J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir prétendu le contraire. Depuis quand une conscience se doit-être gentille ?

Et te revoilà roulé en boule au fond de ton lit. T'en a pas marre de pleurer ? **Faudrait que t´arrives à en parler au passé, faudrait que t´arrives à ne plus penser à ça**. Hum ? Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoique ce soit à ce que tu me raconte, la tête enfouie dans tes draps ? Oulà ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais garder ta tronche planquée, t'as une tête de déterrer.

Penser à quoi d'autre ? J'en sais rien moi, je ne suis même pas vraiment là. T'as quand même conscience que tu parles avec toi-même là ? Pathétique, t'as raison mon pote, c'est le mot juste. Mais c'n'est pas une raison pour retourner t'enterrer sous ta couverture, Donnie-boy.

C'est **la même nuit que la nuit d´avant** , et celle d'avant encore aussi. Combien de temps vas-tu rester prostré ici ? Elle et toi, toi et elle, tu te rends compte quand même que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher ? Qu'est que tu avais à lui offrir ?

**Tu cherche un peu de son parfum sur ta veste** , tu te souviens de ses frôlements, à peine de caresses… Les seuls gestes qu'elle avait eues pour toi. Franchement, tu as vraiment cru qu'elle et toi… ? Si **tu comptes les chances qu´il te reste** , ne cherche pas, elles sont inexistantes. C'est une jeune femme, au lycée, avec un petit-copain qui lui n'est pas un mutant.

Non, je ne me tairais pas, **c´est que le début d´accord** ? J'n'ai pas fini, **ça continuera encore et encore** , jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à dégager de ce lit. C'est une Humaine. Une jeune femme sortie de l'adolescence, qui veut montrer son amant au monde, qui voudra des enfants, une famille, une vie sociale…

Tu lui aurais offert quoi ? Une vie dans l'ombre, une maison dans les sous-sols, à se cacher de tout et de tous. Jamais tu aurais pu l'emmener au cinéma, jamais tu aurais pu partager avec elle un repas dans un restaurant, jamais tu aurais pu lui donner des enfants.

**Quelque chose vient de tomber sur les lames de ton plancher** et ça c'est le bruit d'un fantasme de toute une vie qui se brise. Ça y est, tu va sortir de ton lit ?

Arrgh, tu entends mon soupir de désespoir là ? Arrête de te flageller, arrête de regarder **les couples qui se défont sur les lames de ton plafond** , tu te fais du mal tout seul là. Et moi, je sers à quoi maintenant ?

Ouais **, t'as dû confondre les lumières d´une étoile et d´un réverbère** et tu pense que jamais plus tu ne pourras aimer. Tu pense être **tout seul au fond de l'espace** avec **personne devant**. Perdu. Abandonné, délaissé.

Mais tu sais quoi mon pote ? Tu te trompe. Comment je le sais ? Regarde.

Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas ? Faut dire, il est difficile à rater vu qu'il vient d'enfoncer ta porte à grands coups de pieds et qu'il se tient là, les poings serrés. Mais il comme ça ton Raph. Oui, j'ai bien dis ton Raph. T'a pas encore compris ? Pas grave, il va se charger de te le faire comprendre. À sa manière. J'espère pour toi que tu es prêt.

Ouais, ouais, je sais, le baiser est un poil brutal mais comprend le aussi. Des jours que tu te morfonds seul dans ta chambre, fermé à tout, fermé à lui alors il est inquiet, énervé, agacé.

Et amoureux. De toi. Comme un fou. Et toi, aveuglé **par la lumière des phares** t'avais rien vu, rien compris.

Bon, je te laisse, t'a plus besoin de moi désormais. Hum, quoi encore ? T'en a pas marre de moi ? Ok, pose-la, ta dernière question.

Tss,Tu vois le sourire made in banana sur mon visage ? Rassures-toi, **ce n'est que le début** et ça **continuera encore et encore.**


End file.
